


Act Your Age Podfic Epilogue

by Oddfront



Series: Act Your Age Podfic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Podfic, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are on a hunt when something goes awry and Sammy’s body is twelve again, but his mind is still twenty seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Your Age Podfic Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic of Act your Age from WrensEroticLibrary, which can be found here: http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/55359707075/act-your-age-part-one

This is the link for the [Epilogue](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/66651468035/actyourageepilogue)

 

 

This is the link for the [Extras and the Epi-Epilogue](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/66753716431/extras-and-the-epi-epilogue-of-act-your-age-from)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know who thought what?


End file.
